German Patent Publications DE 10 2004 041 751 A1, DE 10 2007 049 072 A1 and DE 102 48 351 A1 disclose various clutches for equalizing an eccentricity (axial offset) between an axis of an actuating shaft of an actuator and an axis of an adjustment transmission. These clutches exert, in the case of corresponding radial axial offset of the corresponding shafts, forces of inertia on these shafts and their bearings. In the case of Oldham clutches, the large axial installation space requirement is also disadvantageous.